


Sneak Peeks

by WeHaveManyNames



Series: Erisverse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Lila Rossi, Cat Kagami Tsurugi, Evil Lila Rossi, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeHaveManyNames/pseuds/WeHaveManyNames
Summary: Lapin Blanche shot you a smirk. “Well, if you want to know what happens... my Burrow’s all yours. Feel free to take a look!”Or: Scenes that didn’t make it into the Erisverse at large.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Erisverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119449
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Ramshorn VS Falena Viola (Tales of the Elder pt 1)

Fu puttered around his home, whistling quietly to himself while Ziggy darted around, examining his houseplants and bookshelves. “Master, not that I’m not flattered, but why’d you switch me for Wayzz?”

Fu smiled. “Wayzz has been a dear companion over the years, but I cannot use his Miraculous to defend myself. Whilst the Turtle Miraculous is a powerful one, if I were to use Shellter against an enemy, I would likely only trap myself, and they would be free to starve me out of hiding. With the Goat Miraculous, I can guarantee an escape regardless of the opponent I face.”

”But you can’t transform! You’re too old!”

The (admittedly very) old man shot the goat Kwami a glare. “I don’t appreciate reminders of my age, Ziggy.”

And that was when the wall exploded.

Fu had just enough time to recognize it as a Molotov cocktail before he was knocked to the ground, allowing an assailant to enter the house- she wore a face-concealing mask, but her body shape was obviously feminine, and he was certain he recognized her hideously sausage-shaped hairstyle from somewhere.

Her olive green eyes glinted as she saw his broken gramophone. “I knew following Ladybug here would be a good idea! That pathetic insect never even suspected anything! And if I’m right about where she gets those other Miraculous, I’ll be unstoppable! I’ll be Volpina for real- no, even better! I’ll have all the Miraculous at my beck and call, and then I’ll kill that insect and that stupid little goody-two shoes-“

A grappling hook cut her off before she could finish her monologue as she moved to pick up the Miracle Box, the transformed Ramshorn doing his level best to pull it out of her arms-

Just as she ripped the lid open and snatched blindly, seizing a brooch shaped like a set of butterfly wings.

She seemed disappointed, looking at the jewel as Ramshorn pulled the box into his arms. “Aw, I was hoping I’d get the Fox Miraculous. Ah well, this’ll do!”

She attached it to her black sweater and barely waited for Nooroo to materialize before making her demands. “Tell me how I transform!”

The lavender Kwami hung his head- he evidently knew where this was going. “...just say ‘Nooroo, Wings Rise’.”

”Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!”

And in a whirlwind of dark purple, a new Butterfly villainess stood before him, her hideous sausage hair streaked with black and her olive eyes set behind a silver domino mask. “Now, I shall be known as Falena Viola, rightful wielder of the Miraculous! So hand that box over, old man!”

Ramshorn allowed her to have her megalomaniac delusion, then twirled the grappling hook, tucking the box under his arm as the weapon shot straight into the air. “Big Escape.”

A puff of smoke later, he was only a rooftop away from the Dupain-Cheng bakery- he didn’t get to control where the power warped him to, but it was guaranteed to be a safe environment (whether it would stay safe or not was a different story).

He had a Ladybug to warn.


	2. The Artist and the Kwami (Tales of the Tomato pt 1)

“Marinette, you didn’t have to come with me.”

She smiled kindly. “I know. But I still wanted to. You know I’m not mad at you, right? You were under her thumb, same as me.”

Nathaniel shrugged and swept a few of his bright red bangs out of his face. “I still feel like-“

”No. None of that, Nath! You did what you thought you could, and that’s all I care about. I forbid you to beat yourself up over it, is that clear?”

”Okay, okay.”

She waved him back into his apartment with a grin. “If you ever want to talk, just drop by the bakery. Or Kagami’s place if you want to talk tomorrow, we’re having a girl’s night with Juleka.”

Nathaniel shrugged, unlocked his door, and watched her run back to the building’s elevator with a cheerful grin.

His mom smiled cheerfully as he headed for his room. “How was school?”

”It was fine, Mom. I’m just gonna do some sketching, okay?”

”I’ll call you down for supper.”

Nathaniel idly dumped the contents of his bag onto his bed- his sketchbook, his pencilcase, the textbooks he basically never opened-

Hold up, that box wasn’t his.

And was that a sticky note?

_Mr Kurtzberg, please open this box. You came highly recommended for the contents- Kuroneko._

Who the heck was Kuroneko?

Eh, that could wait. What harm could come from opening a box?

He grabbed it, slipped open the lid-

“Hi! You must be Nathani-“

Nathaniel screamed. The tiny blue bird thing screamed as well.

”AHHHHHHH!”

”AHHHHHHH!”

”AHHHHHHH!”

”AHHHHHHH! NATHANIEL, WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!”

”WHAT ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?! WHY DID I SOUNDPROOF THE WALLS?”

The bird thing wriggled their tail cheerfully. “WELL, NATHANIEL, MY NAME’S DUUSU! I’M THE KWAMI OF THE PEACOCK MIRACULOUS! YOU’VE BEEN CHOSEN TO WIELD IT AS A SUPERHERO!”

Kwami? Miraculous? Peacock?

”Wait, am I good Mayura now?”

”BASICALLY! IF YOU WANT TO PUT THE MIRACULOUS ON, I CAN GIVE YOU A CRASH COURSE ON YOUR POWERS-“

Nathaniel raised a finger to hush Duusu. “Okay, first, we’re not screaming anymore. Second, yeah, I’d like a crash course.”

Duusu fanned their tail cheerfully, zipping almost gleefully around the room. “Ooh, yay! Here’s how you use your powers...”


	3. The Bluebird and the Cat (Tales of the Tomato pt 2)

“And that’s everything? You’re certain you didn’t miss anything?”

He’d been called down to dinner halfway through, but Nathaniel had pumped Duusu for information. The Kwami, extremely and energetically eager, had sung like a canary, telling Nathaniel everything he could possibly hope to know about the Miraculous (that was apparently his) and then some.

”Yep! We covered everything! Now all you need to do is transform!”

”...Duusu it’s the middle of the night.”

”Not stopping the other heroes! They’re all out and about! You should join them!”

”Duusu, I should really be asleep-“

”Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

Nathaniel took one look at the kwami’s big pink eyes and lost the battle. “Okay, fine. I’ll transform and... go for a night run, I guess.”

”You know the words!”

Nathaniel stood and shucked his blazer, placing the brooch at his shirt collar just below his neck. “Duusu, Spread My Feathers!”

A whirlwind of dark blue and pink later, Nathaniel found himself examining his new suit in the mirror- masquerade-style mask made from tiny feathers, indigo vest and gloves with lighter-blue sleeves, bluish-black pants with black boots, the entire ensemble sporting delicate embroideries in pink.   
  
A single thought sprang to mind: _Damn, I look good._

He twisted and turned for a few moments, then shook his head. “Enough of that, Nathaniel, time to go.”

He opened his window and leapt into the night.

…

Duusu had been right and he would never doubt them again. This was amazing!

He actually found himself laughing as he darted across the rooftops, until a voice interrupted him. “Excuse me!”

Nathaniel (he really needed to think of a hero name) spun on his heel and spotted who had called him- a girl in a black leather suit that somewhat resembled... samurai armor? Cool design, he’d have to try sketching that.

He waved. “Hey. And you are?”

She shot him a curious look, apparently taking his suit in. “My name is Kuroneko. I’m the one who gave you that Miraculous.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Alright, two questions: how are the Miraculous powered, and what happened to Cat Noir?”

Kuroneko smiled. “Clever, testing me. The Miraculous are powered by tiny chibi gods called Kwamis. Yours is Duusu, mine is Plagg, my old one was Longg, etcetera. As for Cat Noir, he had to retire in the wake of what we’re now calling the Eris Fiasco. Since I’d already proven myself as Ryuko, Ladybug thought I’d be a good fit for the Miraculous.”

Okay, she was the real deal. And also apparently Ryuko. “Well alright then. I talked to Duusu and they mentioned the other heroes were out tonight. Is there anyone else I should know about?”

Kuroneko thought for a moment. “Ladybug’s out, of course. Hornet is the new Bee Miraculous wielder, but he’s probably escorting the new Snake Miraculous wielder around. And the new Fox, of course- I think Ladybug’s shadowing him for the time being.”

”Because you all have experience and can help us grasshoppers?”

“Well, yes. And we can also help you pick out your hero names- I noticed you didn’t introduce yourself with one.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fair. Walk and talk?”

”Certainly. Do you have any ideas so far?”

”Mayura’s out for sure. I’ve got a few thoughts- Paon, obviously, but I think it’s _too_ obvious. I do kinda like the sound of Bluebird...”


End file.
